Archivo:Lead Umi Ocean (Eng sub Romaaji Lyrics)
Descripción Keita @Bokura ni furisosogu taiyou #The sun pours down on us @Kotoshi mo hashai de tanoshi mou #Let's have some fun this year @Terasareta ASUFARUTO no mukou #On the other side of the sunny asphalt @Yurari yureta kagerou no Shadow #Is the flickering haze of our shadows @Awaku atsuku memai no Heart #Faint, hot, my dizzy heart @Sora takaku aoku deai no natsu #The wide, blue sky of the summer we met Ki no au nakama doushi de #I just want to stay like this @Koushite itai dake #With friends who understand me... Shinya @Umi e mukatte hashirasete HIGHWAY #Racing down the highway, headed for the ocean @Shio no kaori ni sasowarete summer day #Lured by the salty air that summer day @Sorezore kitai omoi nose #Each with our own thoughts and expectations @Nyuudou kumo no hou e kokoro odorase #Our hearts dancing towards the big, fluffy clouds @Umikaze asobi koe wo saratte #The sea breeze snatched our voices away @Nami made oyogu sora no shita de #As we swam out to the waves under the sky @Atsui hama de ichinichijuu #Laughing and yearning @Warai tobashite kogashite #All day long on the hot beach @Sou wakatte #Please understand... Hiroki @Hotetta me wo toji omoi dashiteru #I close my feverish eyes and remember Akira @Sayonara sayonara #Goodbye, goodbye @Bokura no natsu ga toozakaru #Our summer grows distant @Kanawanai koi dato shirinagara #Though I knew this love was not to be @Oikaketa nami no oto #I chased after the sound of the waves Hiroki @Kotoba ni naranai #With feelings in my heart @Anata e no omoi wo mune ni #That I couldn't put into words @Sotto shimatte KAGI wo kaketara #If I quietly shut them away and lock the door @Natsu namida wa ada nami no Summer story #These summer tears tell a story of fleeting summer waves Sha la la Hiroki @Kuru konai #She'll come... She won't come... @Saigo ni tsumanda hanabira #That was the last petal I plucked @Semishigure ORENJI iro no yuugure #As the crickets chirped in the orange sunset @Naga hosoi kage boku dake utsushite itai #My long, thin shadow stretched out alone Keita @Kisetsu gentei manten no seiza #Under the star-filled sky that ends with the season @Kaigansen kata narabe sit down #We sat down shoulder to shoulder on the coastline @Hiyake hada yusareru mama #Our suntanned skin healed @Natsu no yokaze ni fukarete aruku sunahama #By the summer night breeze as we walked along the sand @Wa ni natte minna de yoi katari ate #We formed a circle and all got drunk and talked together @Sawai de jikan wa museigen #It felt like we had all the time in the world to have fun @Mushi wa naki senkouhanabi #Bugs buzzed around as we set off fireworks @Chiisaku saita tomoshibi #The small lights blooming Hiroki @Ano toki honki de dakishimete tara #If only I'd held you tighter that time Akira @Sayonara sayonara #Goodbye, goodbye @Kono natsu ni koi shita hito yo #To the one I fell in love with this summer @Yorisotte miageta hoshi no sora #We cuddled close and looked up at the starry sky @Hohoyosete KISU wo shita #And put our cheeks together and kissed Hiroki @Kokoro mo nugasareta no wa #The reason I bared my heart @Ato ni mo saki ni mo anata dake #Is that you have always and will always be the only one @Kidzukanai FURI shite kidzuite ta #I knew that, but I pretended not to @Natsu namida wa omoide de no Summer story #These summer tears tell the story of summer memories Shinya @Kakusareta kietetta suna ni kaita moji #The words in the sand were covered, then disappeared @Negatta shunkan no nagareboshi #I wished on a shooting star @Mitsumeru saki wa nettai no you ni #Before me is a tropical scene @Moeagari sugiteku natsu no you ni #Burning up, like that long ago summer Keita @Boku dake ni waratte #Smile only for me @Mou aimai ni shinai de #Don't be ambiguous anymore @Do you known how much I love you? Akira @Sayonara sayonara #Goodbye, goodbye @Bokura no natsu ga toozakaru #Our summer grows distant @Kanawanai koi dato shirinagara #Though I knew this love was not to be @Oikaketa nami no oto #I chased after the sound of the waves Akira @Sayonara sayonara #Goodbye, goodbye @Kono natsu ni koi shita hito yo #To the one I fell in love with this summer @Yorisotte miageta hoshi no sora #We cuddled close and looked up at the starry sky @Hohoyosete KISU wo shita #And put our cheeks together and kissed Hiroki @Kotoba ni naranai #With feelings in my heart @Anata e no omoi wo mune ni #That I couldn't put into words @Sotto shimatte KAGI wo kaketara #If I quietly shut them away and lock the door @Natsu namida wa ada nami no Summer story #These summer tears tell a story of fleeting summer waves @Sha la la Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos